Wooing Wu
by JuliaBeth
Summary: It's about time our favorite Sergeant found a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

* * *

Sergeant Wu was sitting in the patrol car wondering why he was there. Why had the Captain needed an escorted ride to a wedding, but hey, it must be nice to be the Captain. He sat in the patrol and ate his interrupted breakfast of donuts. He noticed the petite young woman burst out a side door of the lodge and stomp her feet and yell at the sky. He stepped out of the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, blushing as if she was embarrassed to be caught throwing such a fit. "It's just that my mom and my sister want me to sing at the reception and they both know that I hate being on stage. I should have just agreed to be a stupid bridesmaid instead of telling Rosalee that I'd rather be naked than wear that hideous dress she picked out." She blushed again. "I'm sorry. You didn't ask for all that. I'm fine. Or I will be."

"I'm Drew," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Candy," she smiled, shaking his hand. "Candy Calvert."

"It's nice to meet you, Candy."

"You too. By the way, I'm not usually the weirdo stomping her feet and screaming in public. It's just my mom and DeEtta were driving me insane."

"Weddings do that," he replied. "You know, a cop car is a great place to escape." He motioned to his cruiser and grinned.

"Now there's a line I've never heard," she laughed. "How do I know you're really a cop and not some homicidal maniac trolling for victims?"

"In a police uniform?"

"Inspires trust," she shrugged. "Don't you watch Lifetime?"

"Fine," he conceited. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed her his work ID.

"Drew Wu," she read. "Your parents must have hated you."

"This from a girl named Candy," he retorted.

"Okay," she held up her hands in surrender. "I'll hide out with you for a while, Drew Wu. But I have to warn you, my mom will be fierce when she finds me and she'll see you as aiding and abetting."

"Moms love me," he replied confidently as he opened the car door for her.

"So, you can sing," he said as he slid into his seat.

"I hope so, or else my mom is putting out a shitload of money for me to get the wrong degree," she replied.

"You're in college?"

"Yep. I'm a fourth year music major at Portland State," she said.

"So how are you going to be a singer if you hate to be on stage?" he asked.

"You don't have to be onstage to be a singer," she replied.

"I would think to be a successful one, you'd have to be," he said.

"You can write music, make demos, sing back up, teach voice lessons," she replied. "Anything."

"Okay, I stand corrected," he said. "Donut?" He held the box out to her.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Cops and donuts?" she replied.

"Whatever," he replied. "You want one or not?"

"Sure." She took one from the box and broke it in half before taking a bite.

"So if you're fourth year, then you're what? 22?" he asked.

"21," she replied. "Why?"

"Isn't your sister, like in her thirties?" he asked.

"Rosie is 33, DeEtta is 35, and Freddie was 40 when he died," she replied. "I'm an 'oops' baby."

"Me too," he replied. "Actually, with me it was probably more like an 'oh crap' baby."

Candy laughed.

"What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know," she said. "Probably something classic like 'Unchained Melody' though part of me wants bust out with something like 'Lil Kim to see my mom's head explode."

It was Wu's turn to laugh. "That'd be interesting."

"I wasn't aware that my sister and Clock Dude were so exciting that they'd need a police officer stationed outside their wedding," she said.

"My Captain is a guest," he replied. "I was just being an escort."

"Oh, so you're working," she said.

"Yep."

"Are you supposed to hit on random women when you are working?" she asked with a grin.

"I wasn't hitting on you," he replied, feigning innocence.

"I didn't say I minded," she replied, scooting closer to him.

He placed his hand over hers on the seat. Before anything inappropriate for duty could happen, an older woman came out of the lodging looking ready to explode.

"Candace Calvert!" she yelled.

"Crap," Candy said. "I guess I'm needed. You have a pen?"

She took the pen he handed her and scribbled something on his hand, then slid out of the car and hurried toward the lodge.

He looked at his hand expecting to see a phone number, but instead it was an address and a time.

_315 Farrel Street_

_6:30_

He knew it was crazy, but he also knew there was no way he wouldn't be there at 6:30.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Since we don't know if the Captain will survive yet, for the purposes of my story he will. Also, Nick hasn't lost his powers. Yet.

* * *

Wu had gotten call about a shooting at Nick's house and took off, never expecting it to be Captain Renard. He had thought that when Renard had called and told him to meet him at that Lodge that he was already there or soon would be. He had gone from Nick's to the hospital and stayed there, along with most of the rest of squad, until the Captain was out of surgery with a prognosis of 'probably going to make it' and the nurses sent everyone not related to him home. He was taking a shower when the now black blob on his hand reminded him of Candy and before the day went to hell.

It was already after seven and she had probably given up on him, but after the day he'd had, the prospect of sitting at home alone was bleak. He put on a pair of jeans and a black sweater and headed out to the address he had memorized.

It turned out to be a small, quiet bar. Candy was sitting in a corner booth, surrounded by friends and the guy to her left had his arm across her shoulders. He almost left at that, thinking he had misread the signs that morning and not in the mood for anymore disappointment. But when Candy saw him, her face lit up, and she started trying to get out of the seat.

"Hey," she said, bounding over to him. "I didn't think you were going to show! How's your Captain?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Nick and Hank texted Rosie and Monroe after they lit out the ceremony," she replied. She hugged him. "Are you sure you feel like being here?"

"Nowhere else I want to be," he answered, hugging her back.

"Well, if you're sure, come meet my friends," she said, pulling over to the booth she had vacated by his hand. "Everyone, this is Drew. He's the cop I met at Rosie's wedding. Drew, this is Scott, Maria, Angela, Dean, and Randy. Scooch," she said to the last guy she had pointed at.

"I knew Rosalee was supposed to be some wild child, but I didn't think she was 'police at her wedding' wild," Randy said.

"Yeah, I said the same thing," she replied.

"Did you sing 'Magic Stick'?" Wu asked Candy. It was the only 'Lil Kim song title he knew.

She shook her head and laughed. "Stand By Me."

"What?" Dean asked. "Candy sang in public? How many words did you forget?"

"None thank you very much," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're girl there can't sing in front of people," he said to Wu. "She clams up and forgets the words as soon as someone looks at her."

"Ignore Dean," she said. "He thinks he's going to be the next great white rapper."

"And Candy's going to be Hannah Montana," Dean shot back.

"Kiss my ass, Dean," she snapped.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want something?" Wu asked Candy.

"She doesn't drink," Dean replied.

Candy glared at him then smiled at Wu. "An apple cider, please."

As soon as he went up to the bar, Dean woged. "What are you doing, Candy? He's not one of us," he said.

She shrugged. "I know, but he's nice."

"He's kehrsheite."

"Yeah," she replied, woged. "And Rosie just married a Blutbad, so I'm thinking human is no big deal. I don't care if he's kehrsheite. Chill!" She shifted back and changed the subject as Wu came back. "So, listen to this, apparently DeEtta got smashed last night and ruined Rosalee's dress. She somehow ripped off a sleeve and spilled red wine down the front of it. Classic Dee."

"Oh my goodness! What did she wear?" Angela asked.

"Monroe's dad was a total rock star. The lady at the dress shop was all like, 'We don't open for an hour and anyway, I couldn't possible alter that dress this morning,' and then Mr. Bart said, 'How much does that dress costs?' and it was like $3000," Candy relayed her story. "And Mr. Bart told her, 'I'll give you $4000 for it if you'll open up right now and alter in an hour. That woman nearly tripped over herself to help Rosie after that."

"That's so sweet," Angela replied. "My dad wouldn't even do that for me."

"Yeah, and then like, when we got back to their house, DeEtta was just waking up," Candy said. "And she asked Monroe something like, 'I wasn't this stupid, was I?' and I was just waiting for him to totally bitch her out for ruining Rosalee's day and he was all cool. He told her, 'Rosalee hated that dress anyway'. Like I said, all cool. I think I like him."

"How long have you been a police officer?" Scott asked. "My dad is a cop in Fresno."

"Five years," Wu answered.

"Did you know that officer that got shot today?" Scott asked.

"We don't want to talk about that," Candy said, trying to change the subject.

"No, it's okay," Wu said. "He's my Captain."

"Oh, Dude, I'm sorry," Scott said. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It looks good," he answered.

"That's good, Man," Scott said. "My dad's greatest disappointment is that I didn't want to become a cop."

"That's funny," Wu cracked. "My dad's biggest disappointment was that I did want to become a cop."

The rest of the night passed quickly. Most of the conversation revolved around the group's classes which he wasn't that interested in, but Wu did like the way Candy had snuggled up to him and the way her hand had found its way into his. He didn't care for the way that guy, Dean, kept glaring at him, but had to laugh at the fact that the guy thought he could intimidate Wu into backing down. And the conversation had kept his mind off Renard and the decapitated FBI agent in Nick's house.

Finally Candy yawned. "Well, it's been a long day and I still have to have brunch with mom and Dee. I'm out," she said then looked at Wu. "Walk me home?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Call me in a bit," Maria said as they left.

"So does your friend watch Lifetime, too?" he asked as they stepped outside.

"Huh?"

"She said to call her," he replied. "Presumably to make sure that I did take you home and didn't abduct you using my very realistic looking badge and police cruiser."

Candy laughed. "No, that's her rescue call. Scott likes her, but she doesn't want anything to do with him, so I have to call and insist she come over to my place in an hour. Sorry about that. I didn't invite them, but then after all that happened, I didn't think you were going to show up, so..."

"It's alright," he said. "I had a good time."

"There you go being all nice again. I'm really glad you did come though," she said. "I was already trying to figure out how to get your number out of Hank or Nick if you didn't."

"I think I can let you have it," he said.

She stopped in front of the Spice shop. She lived in Freddie's old apartment above it. "This is me."

"I think I've been here before," Wu said. "Something to do with Nick, but I don't remember what. Must not have been important. So," he changed the subject. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No, you can't," she answered seriously.

"Oh."

She smiled. "I have to see Mom and DeEtta off, and then I have to work. You can call me though. In fact, you should call me."

"I will."

They stood in front of the shop awkwardly for a moment.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked.

Candy grinned and nodded. "I think you should."

"Good." Wu pulled her to him and kissed her for a long moment. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Since we don't know if the Captain will survive yet, for the purposes of my story he will. Also, Nick hasn't lost his powers. Yet.

Thanks to Random Person for pointing out that Candy never game WU her number! I missed that.

* * *

Candy almost didn't see the piece of paper stuck in the doorframe. She grabbed at it as it fluttered to the ground then picked it up and read it.

_You didn't give me your number, so that's_

_Either your subtle way of blowing me_

_Off, or you were so impressed_

_By my kissing skills that_

_You completely forgot. Since I'm_

_Hoping that it was the latter, here is my_

_Number. If it was the former,_

_When I don't hear from you,_

_I'll take the hint._

_-Drew_

555-1568

Candy smiled as she grabbed her phone and texted the number.

**'Definitely the kissing thing.'**

**'That's what I was hoping.'**

* * *

3 weeks later..

"Wu's texting a woman," Hank said, watching the Sergeant.

"And you know this how?" Nick asked.

"Watch him. He gets a message, smiles as he reads it, answers, puts his phone down, and then does it all over again two minutes later," Hank said. He continued as Nick turned to watch Wu across the room. "I know you've been with Juliette forever, but that is a man talking to woman he's interested in."

"How do you know it's not just a friend?"

"He stops what he's doing to answer her," Hank replied. "If it was just a friend, he would wait."

"So what are you thinking?"

Hank leaned back in his chair. "We need to get that phone."

"And just asking him wouldn't work because?"

"I asked him yesterday and he denied it," he replied. "Besides, I'm bored."

With the Captain still in the hospital, they hadn't been catching many cases and there just happen to be a lull in Wesen activity as well, Nick was enjoying what he figured to just be the calm before the storm, but Hank was going stir crazy.

"Do you have a plan?" Nick asked.

"We get him to put it down."

"Brilliant."

Hank smirked. "Follow my lead."

He walked over to Wu with Nick behind him.

"Hey, man, you remember that case we had a couple of months ago, the murder in the Rain Bar?" Hank asked.

"What about it?" Wu replied.

"Could you look up the case number for me? I want to go pull the evidence and look it over again before I go to court," he replied.

"You can't look it up because?" Wu asked.

"You're better at it. You like, touch the computer and page pops up. I'll be searching for 20 minutes to get the right Rain Bar," Hank feigned helplessness.

"Fine," he replied. He set his phone down and started to tap on the keyboard in front of him. Hank leaned down on the pretense of getting a better look at the screen. He slid the phone on the desk and handed it back to Nick.

Nick opened the text screen.

"You were right, Hank," he said, grinning. "Sgt. Wu has been sending personal texts while on the clock."

Realizing he had been tricked, Wu spun around. "Haha. Now give me my phone," he demanded.

"Hold on," Nick teased, turning away from him. "It seems he has a date with someone named Candy tonight."

"Candy?" Hank said. "Do we know Candy?"

"Actually, we do," Nick said, having moved on to the pictures. He turned the phone around to Hank, dodging Wu's attempt to grab it.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Candy Calvert," Nick supplied. "Rosalee's baby sister."

"Nice," Hank said enthusiastically. " She's cute."

"Since when?" Nick asked less amused. He handed Wu back the phone.

"A few weeks," he answered.

"How do _you_ know her?" Nicked asked.

"I met her at that wedding while waiting on the Captain to not show up," Wu answered. "Now, Mom and Dad, if you're finished with the interrogation, can I get back to work?"

"Sure," Hank said, patting his shoulder. "We're just fooling around. Candy's sweet. Yeah, I went there." He gave Nick a push back toward their desks.

"Dude, what's your problem?" he asked as they set down. "What was with the third degree?"

"He can't date her," Nick said.

"Why not? He's happy. From that picture, Candy looks happy," Hank said. "What's the problem?"  
"She's a Fuchsbau."

"So?"

"Last time he can into contact with that world," Nick leaned closer and lowered his voice. "It put him in a mental institution. Next time he may not come back."

"Yeah," Hank said, dismissively. "But that was a freaky ass snake lady that was trying to eat her grandchild through her daughter-in-law's stomach, not a foxy little redhead. Yeah, I went there, too. Leave it be, man. You can't stop them, all you'll end up doing is pissing Wu off or pushing him over that edge."

* * *

"Hey, Rosie." Candy came downstairs to the spice shop. "Oh, hey, Monroe." She greeted her new brother-in-law who was in the shop instead. "Where's Rosie?"

"Good evening, Candy," Monroe replied cheerfully. "She ran down to the coffee shop. You look nice. Headed anywhere special?"

"I have a date," she smiled. "We're going to dinner and a movie."

"Someone you know from school?"

"No, actually I met him at your wedding," Candy said.

"Oh," Monroe said, then paused. "Oh, he isn't a tall blonde, is he?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Good. I mean, I like the guy, but I know him well enough to know I wouldn't want him dating anyone I care about," Monroe said.

"Who?" Rosalee asked, returning to the shop.

"Phil Reighor," Monroe said.

"Yeah, he's an ass," Rosalee agreed. "What brought him up?"  
"Candy's going on a date with someone she met at our wedding," he explained. "I was making sure it wasn't him."

"Aw, how sweet," Rosalee smiled. "Who is it?"

"His name is Drew, and he wasn't a guest," Candy said.

"He wasn't?"

"Geez," Candy replied. "Okay, here's the lowdown, he's a police officer. He was waiting on Nick's Captain to show up, but we know how that turned out. Anyway, I went outside to escape Mom and Dee and we started talking. Okay?"

"Okay," Rosalee shrugged.

"I'm borrowing your red sweater," Candy said. "Okay? I found it upstairs."

"Yeah, you can have it," Rosalee said, looking at Monroe. He didn't usually have a problem with the color red, but he also didn't like to tempt fate. "I kinda left it on purpose."

"Thanks. Gotta run. Bye, guys."

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Since we don't know if the Captain will survive yet, for the purposes of my story he will. Also, Nick hasn't lost his powers. Yet.

* * *

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving. Candy didn't have classes the next day, so she had invited Drew over for supper. He was leaving the next day to go to Seattle and see his family for the holidays. It was easier to get time off for Thanksgiving than Christmas. Candy was going to Monroe and Rosalee's house, not having gotten but that day off from work.

They were curled up together, watching a movie when a crash came from downstairs. Wu was instantly on alert.

"What is that?" he asked.

Candy shrugged. "Probably just some drunken idiot falling over the trash cans in the alley. Hazard of living close to a bar."

He nodded, but didn't relax. When it happened again, it was clear that it was coming from inside the building. Both he and Candy jumped to their feet.

"I think someone is in your sister's shop," he said.

"But I set the alarm," she said, confused.

"I'll go check it out," he said, grabbing his service revolver off the coffee table. "Can you go down from in here?"

"Through the kitchen," she said, leading him to an almost hidden door. "These stairs come out in the back room of the shop."

"Stay here. Call the station and tell them to send someone out," he said.

She was dialing the number when she heard Wu order someone to stop, then heard furious yelling in German.

"Ich brauche Freddy Calvert! Ich brauche Freddy Calvert!" the voice said. ( I need.)

"Laufer," she whispered. She ended the call and ran down the stairs.

Wu was standing the backroom of the shop with his gun drawn on a small man who had his hands in air, yelling for Freddy and trying, unsuccessfully not to woge.

"Wait, Drew," she said. "He's asking for my brother."

"Do you know him?" Wu asked, his eyes not leaving the man.

"No, but apparently he know Freddy," she said. "Freddy ist tot." ( is dead.)

"What is he speaking?"

"German."

"You speak German?" Wu asked.

She nodded. "My grandparents were from Austria."

Apparently the man recognized the word Austria and started speaking fast.

"Sie sind ein Calvert***?" He woged. He was a Mouzhertz. (Are you a Calvert)

"Ja." She woged, then retracted. "Freddy war mein brudder." (Yes, Freddy was my brother.)

"What does he want?" Wu asked. "Why did he break in?"

The man kept looking from Candy to Wu and back again.

"Wer bis du?" Candy asked. (Who are you?)

"Weiter. Ich brauche Hilfe!" he motioned to Wu, finally figuring it out. "Kehrsheite?" (I'm a friend. I need help.)

"Ja. Sprecken Duetsch. Was brauchen sie?" (yes. Speak German. What do you need?)

"Verrat. Sie werden mich töten. Sie machen ihn zu stoppen,***" he looked at Wu again. (they want to kill me. Please make him stop)

"He wants you to put your gun down," she said.

"Not happening." Wu said.

"He's not a threat," she turned back to the Mouzhertz. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Ich bin mir nicht Widerstand. Ich bin nicht beteiligt." (I can't help you. I am not Resistance. I'm not involved.)

"Aber Sie sind ein Calvert!" He said. The man fell to his knees, sobbing that the Verrat would kill him. "Please!" he said, forgetting that he was supposed to speak German. "Please, I don't want to die." (But you are a Calvert.)

"Die?" Wu asked.

"Watch him," Candy said. She went to the cash register and opened it, taking out a few bills. She grabbed the note pad Rosalee kept on the counter and scribbled a note then rolled it up in the bills. She went over and knelt in front of the man.

"Es tut mir leid. Sie haben zu gehen," she pressed to money into his hand. "Sie werden Ihnen helfen." (I'm so sorry. You have to leave. They will help you.)

He looked at her, then got to his feet. "Danke. Bless you, Frau Calvert."

She let him out the backdoor.

"You know he's just going to go buy more drugs," Wu said, lowering his weapon. "You should have let him be arrested."

Candy breathed a sigh of relief. She had been wracking her brain for a way to explain this. It had never occurred to her that he would mistake the man's paranoia and general mouzhertz demeanor as being high. "Maybe. But hopefully, he'll use the money for a cab to the address I gave him. Rosalee and Monroe will let him sleep it off, and send him on his way in the morning. She has more patience with Freddy's strays than I do."

"Stray?"

She nodded. "Freddy thought he could save ever addict he came across. He was one so when he got clean, he wanted to help everyone get clean. Some haven't gotten the message that he's gone."

"Does that happen a lot?" Wu asked, concerned.

"No," she shook her head. "Once, when Rosalee lived here too, one made it to our door, but she did same thing I just did. Gave her some cash and sent her somewhere safe for the night."

They went back up to her apartment.

"It's getting late," she yawned. "You'd better go. You have a long trip tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving you," he said.

"Drew," Candy rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to have this conversation again.

"I don't care about that," he interrupted her. "I'll sleep on sofa. I'm just not leaving you here alone for that guy to decide money wasn't enough and return. You're important to me. I don't want you to get hurt." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Candy smiled, despite herself. "I don't think sleeping on the sofa will be necessary."

She had to admit, it felt nice to wake up with his arms still around her. Too bad it couldn't last. He was kehrsheite after all.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Since we don't know if the Captain will survive yet, for the purposes of my story he will. Also, Nick hasn't lost his powers. Yet.

* * *

Candy was awaked by her phone buzzing at 8 a.m. on Thanksgiving. She turned over to grab it and nearly fell off Monroe's couch. She had crashed there the night before, after having been invited to supper with them and Monroe's parents. She groaned as she looked at the screen. Why was Drew calling her this early? She couldn't believe he was up this early on a day he didn't have to work. She accepted the face time call, but instead of Drew, it was a chubby cheeked little boy on the other end. She recognized him from a picture Drew had of his sister's family.

"Who are you?" he asked immediately.

"I'm Candy," she said. "Are you Alexander?"

"No, I'm Batman," the boy said seriously.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Batman," she replied, hiding a smile.

"Are you Tiyo's girlfriend? There is a heart by your name in his phone," Alexander said.

Candy paused. That was a good question. One they had never talked about. "Maybe you should ask your Tiyo that. Where is he?"

"Asleep," Alex answered. "If he says no, do you want to be my girlfriend? I have four."

"Well, I don't know if I want to be girlfriend number five," she laughed.

"Hey Batman, what are you doing in here?" she heard Drew ask.

"Talking to your girlfriend," he answered. "Grandma Nanita says get up."

"Talking…, give me that." A few seconds later, Drew appeared on the screen. "Oh, good. He was talking to my girlfriend."

"Is that what I am?" Candy asked.

"I think so," he replied. "If you want to be, anyway."

"Well, I don't know," she replied. "I did just get the same proposal from Batman. I mean, you're cute and all, but he's Batman. I would have to be girlfriend number five though. I guess I'll stick with you."

"What other embarrassing things did he tell you?"

"That I have a heart by my name in your phone," she said.

"Just to move it from right above Captain Renard's name. That's not a mistake I ever want to make," he said, almost blushing.

"Sure," she teased. "When will you be home?"

"Saturday afternoon. Want to come over?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. I can't wait to see you. Now I have to go strangle Batman," he said.

* * *

Candy was sitting at Monroe's kitchen counter, telling Rosalee about the Resistance fighter that had landed in the shop two days earlier. She had only been able to leave a note about the missing money for Rosalee the next day. Unlike she had told Wu, she hadn't sent him to Monroe's, but to a Resistance safe house. What she had told the man was true. She wasn't involved. Or at least, she tried not to be involved, but her family had been part of the Resistance since before she was born and it was hard not to pick up on things.

"Did he say what he did?" Rosalee asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't exactly talk to him," she said. "Drew was right there."

"Oh that's not good," Monroe said, looking up from the pot he was stirring on the stove. "What did you say?"

"I was freaking out. Fortunately, the dude was acting like he was tripping balls so Drew thought he was high. I went with that. I told him that Freddy was an ex-addict with a habit of giving shelter to other addicts and some just hadn't gotten the word that Freddy's gone," she said.

"Did he buy it?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, that dude was seriously tripping, it just wasn't on crack," she said. "I think he was hopped up on Jay."

"Well, that's good then," Monroe said. "You know, not the Jay part, but the convenient excuse part."

"Yeah, until it happens again," Candy said. "And instead of some jacked up Mouzhertz, it's somebody like Ian, speaking perfect English and showing themself as a wesen."

"It's not like he would see them in woge unless they wanted him to," Monroe said.

"Yes, but they could be spouting off about the Lauefer and the Royals, or worse. It could get very tricky," Rosalee said.

"Yep." She laid her head down on the counter. "This is such a mess."

"So, again, it's not like Wu would see a wesen unless they intended him to," Monroe said. "It doesn't have to be a mess."

"What's a mess?" Bart said, coming downstairs. "Got any coffee?" He headed straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup before taking a seat next to Candy. "What's wrong with her? Did you try to make her eat vegan bacon? Seriously, son, just no."

"Boy troubles," Rosalee said.

"He's 26. That's hardly a boy," Candy spoke up. "And do we have to discuss my problems with everybody?"

"I'm not everybody," Bart replied. "I'm…" Well, your sister's father-in-law was getting close to everybody territory. He thought for a moment. "I got it. I'm your father-in-law once removed."

That did get a laugh from Candy.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"Long or short version?" Candy asked, head still down.

"Honestly, short. I haven't had enough coffee for long," Bart replied. "And sit up. I don't like talking to a ponytail."

"He's kehrsheite," she said, raising her head up.

"So? Tell him what you are, then he'll be kehrsheite-schlich-kennen. Problem solved," Bart said.

"Eh. Uh-uh, Dad, she can't do that," Monroe said. "That would be, that would be very, very bad."

"Why not?" he demanded. "Lots of wesen have relationships with kehrsheite-schlich-kennen."

"Most kehrsheite haven't been under a zaubertrunk or came face to face with a fully woged Aswang, either," Monroe countered.

"He came face to face with an Aswang and you think a Fuchsbau will be a problem?" Bart asked.

"It put him a mental institution," Rosalee said.

"It would put _me_ in a mental institution," Bart replied then turned to Candy. "Do you love him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Does he love you?"

"Again, I don't know," she said. "We've only been dating about four months. We haven't really discussed it. He just now called me his girlfriend this morning and I'm pretty sure that's only because Batman put him on the spot."

"Batman?"

"His nephew, Alex, apparently he's batman," Candy explained.

"Ah, well, family connections aside," Bart said. "If he loves you then he knows it. I knew Alice was the one for me after two dates. If he loves you then he will understand and accept it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well," Bart shrugged. "Then he'll probably end up back in an institution."

"And if I love him, I would never take that chance," Candy replied, glumly.

"All I can say, Honey, is you have to follow your heart. Love who you love. If someone had told me six months ago that a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau could be happy together, and that they could be friends with a Grimm, I would have asked what you were smoking, but here we are, proof that it works. I'd hate to see you throw away something out of fear," he concluded, "And if that boy doesn't love you, then he's an idiot, and I don't think you should be dating stupid boys like that." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Angelo is Wu's cousin from the restaurant that he goes to talk to in Mommy Dearest.

* * *

"Hey, Cousin," Angelo smiled from his place at the stove.

"What's this?" Drew asked. "You don't even get away from the kitchen on vacation?"

"You know," he shrugged. "Grandma always gets her way. Anyways, I've got some news for you."

"Yeah?"

Angelo grinned. "Dana came by the restaurant, oh, about a week ago."

"Really? How is she? I've haven't talked to her since the baby was born," he said.

"She looked good. She looked really good, not like someone who just had a baby three months ago," Angelo said. "So, you really haven't talked to her lately?"

"No," Wu shook his head. "After the deal with her mother-in-law and the baby and everything, she said she and Sam were having some trouble and part of it was our friendship, so she asked me to stay away for a while. She sent me some pictures of the baby, but that's about it."

"She and Sam split up. Sam's back in the Philippines, she said for work and to clear up some family stuff," he said. "She doesn't know when he's coming back and my guess is, she doesn't care."

"Why's that?"

"All she did was ask about you," Angelo said with a smile. "She was asking about the girl you've been seeing. I told her I didn't think you were, but I guess I was wrong. Batman's already told everyone that you were talking to your redheaded girlfriend, Skittles."

"Skittles?" Wu laughed. "Her name is Candy."

"Ever notice that kid gets away with everything? Grandma Nanita must be getting old. We would have been in trouble for eavesdropping on our elders," Angelo said.

"Eavesdropping nothing. He called her. I woke up and he was talking to her," Wu said.

"Well, I don't know how you feel about Candy, but if you ever wanted to get back with Dana, now would be the time to make that move," Angelo said.

* * *

"I was wondering if you could do us a favor," Rosalee said.

"Sure, what is it?" Candy asked, helping her clear the table.

"I, well, we were thinking, well, you know the apartment has two bedrooms and Trubel is looking for a place to live," Rosalee said.

"No," Candy exclaimed. "No, you can't be serious! You want me, a Fuchsbau, to live with psycho Grimm?"

"Trubel's not like that," Rosalee said. "She's learning. She didn't know she was a Grimm."

"Yeah, she's totally getting better," Monroe said.

"So that means what?" Candy asked. "She won't slip and murder me when I burn my hand and woge for a moment?"

"I'm sure it'd take dropping a plate for her to murder you," Rosalee snapped. "She needs a place to stay."

"What happened to living with Nick?"

Monroe shrugged, "She's apparently feeling like a third wheel."

"And you all think she'll feel better by living with me? We've barely said five words to each other and those were 'Holy shit! You're a Grimm!' Not exactly a bonding experience."

"She's coming for dinner. You two can get to know each other," Rosalee said.

"How much choice do I have in this?" she asked.

"Very little," Rosalee said. "I don't want to play the 'my apartment' card, but ultimately…"

"Fine," Candy said. "But if you think it's a bad thing for some Laufer to reveal themselves to Drew, it's going to be a million times worse when a Grimm is standing there."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

* * *

"What are you working on?" Drew asked, sitting down beside Candy as she typed away on her laptop.

"Sociology paper," she replied. "I'm writing about how most people came to have their careers."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, okay, at 17 someone tells you, decide how you want to spend the rest of your life," Candy said. "So, I've been going around asking people about their jobs and if that was what they knew they wanted to do when they were 17 and about to enter college. I've always known that I wanted to study music but I didn't consider becoming a music teacher until last year. Did you want to be a police officer when you were seventeen?"

"Hardly," he scoffed.

"So what did you want to be when you were seventeen?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember wanting to be anything. I wanted to ride my motorcycle and drive fast cars and have lots of money. That's about it."

"And how were you going to finance that?" she asked with a laugh.

Wu didn't laugh; instead he looked at his hands. "I guess its truth or dare time. At seventeen, I was in a gang."

"You were in a gang?" she asked, incredulously.

He nodded. "I was young and stupid and…, my parents moved us here, well, Seattle, when I was thirteen. I was this geeky little kid who didn't know anyone. There were these guys that hung out on my street. Older. My cousin, Angelo hung out with them sometimes. He was all of fourteen, so you know; he had to be the best judge of character. We were too deep in before we really figured out what was going on. They come at young boys hard. Drugs, money, booze, girls, pretty much whatever anyone could want. To kids who grew up with nothing, it looks like a pretty good life. You don't see the costs until they ask you to do something unspeakable."

"Is that why you got out? They asked you to do something unspeakable?"

He nodded. "Among other things."

She put her computer down and wrapped her arms around him. "Want to talk about it?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I stayed in until I was nineteen. When I was around eighteen, I met this jackass cop from Portland who told me I seemed too smart to be slinging dope for someone who as soon slit my throat or send me to prison as look at me and if I ever wanted out, he'd help me. I told him, 'Fuck you, Bitch.' Then Angelo and I were told to kidnap this little girl and rough her up to teach her dad not to sell in our territory. She was thirteen. Marichu was thirteen. I just remember going home that night and looking at her, asleep in her bed. That was the first time I realized what could happen to her because of the stupid shit we were doing. I refused. Angelo refused. They gave us two choices. We could carry through with our 'assignment' or they would jump us. If we lived we were out of the gang. If we didn't…, well, their problem was solved either way. I spent eight weeks in the hospital. When I got out, that jackass cop was waiting for us. He brought us here to Portland. Got me a job at the precinct as a go for. Helped Angelo get on at a restaurant as a busboy, got us both in college. Saved our lives," he took a deep breath. "So, that's my deep dark secret. What's yours?"

She shrugged. "I don't have any secrets. I'm just me." She kissed him. She groaned as her phone buzzing interrupted them. "Trubel's locked herself out again. She's set the alarm off three times this week."

"Oh the joys of a roommate," Drew said. "That's my cue to go anyway."

She stood up. "Do you have to go?"

He nodded. "I have to work at six in the morning and you have class. So, how many people do have the career they wanted at seventeen?"

"So far, just Hank and Juliette," she answered, following him down to let Trubel in.

"Thanks," Trubel said as she opened the door. "I didn't want to set the thing off again. Rosalee sounded really ticked last time the security company called her." She looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'll just let you two have a moment," she said, retreating to the apartment.

"Come to my place tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "When?"

"Six? Think about staying the night, okay?" He replied.

"Six," she confirmed. "We'll see about the other."

He kissed her. "See you then."

* * *

Please review. Sorry for another short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

* * *

"So, where have you been so late?" Candy asked, finding Trubel in the kitchen. "Here, let me help you." She took over the pan of bacon Trubel was attempting to fry.

"Out with Nick and Monroe," she replied.

"Problems?"

Trubel shook her head. "Trying to help me learn to fight like Nick. You know, without resorting to cutting everyone's head off. I really don't like that part. Monroe was teaching me how to track someone at night. That dude is scary when he's, you know…, um,"

"Woged?" Candy supplied.

"Yeah, that."

"He is, which is weird because it's such a contrast to his usual personality," Candy agreed.

"He kept saying, it's just me, it's just me," Trubel laughed. "You want a sandwich?" She was setting out bread, lettuce, and tomatoes. "I'm starved. We didn't stop for supper."

"Nah."

"How was the date?"

"Good, I guess. Really exciting. We ate dinner and he watched me write a term paper," she said.

"That sounds..,"

"Boring," Candy laughed.

"I was going to say nice," Trubel said. "But since you said it…, is he coming over tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I'm going over to his place. He wants me to stay over."

"No annoying roommate to lock herself out and ruin the mood," she smiled.

Candy shrugged. "He had to leave anyway."

"Okay, like I know he can't just see you like I can, but like, if you got really mad or excited, would he be able to see you without you wanting him to?" Trubel asked.

"It's possible, but I would have to be like, burn the place down mad," Candy said, turning off the stove and sitting down at the table. "I could lose control, but in general, he'll never be able to see me unless I want him to, even if he knew like Hank or Juliette."

"Will you ever tell him? I mean, it's got to be hard not to," Trubel said.

"At some point, I'll either have to tell him or leave him," Candy confessed.

"Bummer. Are you going to stay over?"

Candy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Just be prepared to be on your own if you lock yourself out again."

"If he doesn't stay over here and you don't stay over there, are you two, you know...?" Trubel asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Candy blushed.

"Really?"

Candy nodded. "But the not staying over has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about not rushing into things. I mean, no one in my family has been made very happy by rushing a relationship. Dee's been married twice already. One guy smacked her around and the other had a family in another state, like wife, kids, and the whole nine yards. Freddie, well, I don't remember Freddie ever having a serious relationship, though he did have one boyfriend I just loved, but Freddie didn't want to get clean at the time, so he left. Rosalee, well, I'm not going down the litany of boyfriends she's had, but needless to say, Monroe is a sigh of relief for all of us. And our parents, they were awesome parents but as a couple, they sucked. But this must seem like first world problems to you."

"Nah. I like hearing that 'normal' families weren't so normal," Trubel said with a grin. "But just because their relationships sucked doesn't mean yours will. I mean, you're happy together, he doesn't smack you around, and I think if he had another family, Nick would have told you by now."

"Yeah, well, there is always the wesen/kehrsheite thing," Candy said.

* * *

The early morning sun woke Candy as she reached across the sheets for Drew, only finding a note in his place.

"_Called into the station_

_For a few hours. Didn't want_

_To wake you. _

_I'll be back as _

_Soon as I can slip _

_Away._

_~Drew"_

Candy read the note once more before putting it on the night stand. They were supposed to go out to Multnomah Falls and go hiking. Oh well, murder and mayhem took precedent over kissing by a waterfall she guessed. She got out of bed and slipped into her jeans before padding into the kitchen.

"Hello, Baby." She picked up Drew's cat up off the counter, scratching her between the ears before setting her on the floor. "Did our guy feed you before he left?"

At the word 'feed' Baby's ears perked up and she started meowing pitifully.

"Okay, I'll feed you," she said. She watched as the cat scarfed down the can of food, then rub up against her legs, as if saying thanks before running off to one of her hiding places.

After a text announced that he thought he would be home around noon, Candy decided to cook for lunch. She was surprised that his cabinets contained actual food. Most of the single guys she knew lived off of frozen pizzas and beer.

She had just finished setting the table when he came in looking tired.

"You cooked?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "I thought you might be hungry, it's just spaghetti. I hope that's okay."

"Let's see," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "The beautiful girl I woke up next to didn't get mad that I basically abandoned our plans, waited for me to come back, and cook for me while she waited. Yes, that's definitely okay. Now, if she'll stay and have lunch with me, it'll be perfect."

She turned in his embrace to face him. "Well, I was just asking about the spaghetti, but the other stuff was nice too." She kissed him. "And I supposed I could stay," she grinned.

After the meal was over and they had cleared the dishes away, Drew caught her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom, "Come take a nap with me."

She laughed and shook her head. "If I go in there with you, you won't get much sleep."

"That would be okay too," he smirked. "Come on. I'll be a good boy."

"Sure you will." She let him lead her.

As she lay curled in his arms, he kissed the back of her neck again and said, "I love you." Then pulled her even closer to him.

Candy's heart pounded in her chest as she bit back the words on her lips and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't say it. She couldn't give hope where it was hopeless. She couldn't tell him she loved him when she knew loving her was just going to hurt him in the end. When his arms went slack and his breath evened out, she kissed his hand.  
"I love you, too." Then slid out of bed.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

* * *

"What did you say?" Trubel asked as Candy relayed the details of the sleepover with her and Rosalee. They were sitting in backroom of the shop watching Rosalee fill some orders.

"Nothing. I pretended to be asleep," she admitted. "How lame is that?"

"Totally not lame," Trubel answered. "You can't say what you don't feel."

"That's the lame part. I do love him, or at least I think I do," she said. "Rosie, what do I do?" She looked at Rosalee.

"Don't ask me," Rosalee said. "If I knew anything about relationships, I wouldn't have the 'string of losers' as you call it, in my past. I'm still amazed Monroe has stuck around this long."

"Have you ever dated a Kehrsheite?"

"Seriously, no. Because I was seventeen and he bought me pot and beer, yes," Rosalee answered.

"What about you, Monroe?" she questioned her brother-in-law who had just come in from waiting on a customer.

"What about me what?"

"Have you ever dated a kehrsheite?"

"Yes."

"You did?" Rosalee asked surprised.

He nodded. "In high school. Her name was Molly."

"Were you serious about her?" Candy asked.

"I thought I was, but we were in high school, so probably not," he answered.

"Did you let her in on our little secret?" Rosalee asked.

"Um.., remember the Bart and Alice you first met?" Monroe shot back. "No way. She dumped me for a Klaustriech anyway. He showed her exactly what he was. Not a good thing."

"Did she go crazy?" Trubel asked.

"Not exactly. She got pregnant, delivered his creepy offspring at Prom then drank a bottle of drain cleaner when she saw what he did to her face for telling that he was the one who impregnated her."

"Dude, that was not a story I needed to hear," Candy said. "What happened to him?"

"He met up with something bigger and badder than him a few days later," Monroe replied, sounding casual, but Rosalee could see barely perceivable change in his eyes. She put down the pestle she was holding and put her hand over his.

"I'm sure it was a good thing," she said. "So what should Candy do?"

"About?"  
"Telling Wu about our world."

"You already know my thoughts on that, but she's the only one who has a vote," he replied. "Now, as much as I _love_ being included in any and every discussion around here, I'm leaving before I get caught up in another discussion like the other day. I have more manly persists to attend to." He kissed Rosalee's forehead.

"Going to decorate more?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Got to get my eggnog started."

"So manly," she teased kissing him back. "See you at home."

He pointed at Candy and Trubel. "Christmas Eve, our house, right?"

They nodded.

"Come on, Theresa, we have to get ready for work," Candy stood up, stretching. She had managed to get Trubel a job at the diner she waited tables at. Usually they worked opposite shifts, with Candy only working nights and weekends around her class schedule. "Gotta pay our bills or our mean landlady will kick us out."

"I'm such a witch," Rosalee deadpanned. "Just go on all of you. Abandon me to my potions."

"See you Wednesday," Candy called back from the stairs.

* * *

Candy's eyes lit up when she saw Wu and Franco enter the diner. They usually ate there when she was at work and they were on duty. This week they were working the graveyard shift. She smiled at them as she finished serving an older couple that always came in at Midnight for pie and coffee.

"Ah, the boyfriend is here," Mrs. Beyer said with a smile. "You are such a cute couple. Run along, Dear, we're all set here."

"If you need anything, call me," she said. She crossed the diner and slid into the seat beside Wu to take their order. His hand found hers under the table. If her boss found out, he'd have a fit, and while there was no way Trubel and Eduardo, the cook, would tell on her, Kasey, the other waitress saw passing information as way to career advancement.

"Hello, Franco," she said. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," he replied. "Good night so far?"

She nodded. "The usual?" He usually had a grilled chicken wrap and a side salad.

He shook his head. "Dressed burger and naked fries. My wife won't know if the weight gain is from eating junk or her Christmas dinner," he grinned.

"You?"

"Same," Wu said. "Can you take a break?"

She nodded. "Let me turn this in and get Trubel to watch my tables. Outside?"

He nodded.

She slipped the order to Eduardo and passed her ticket book to Trubel. "Ten minutes," she said.

"Yeah, well, Kasey's watching," Trubel warned. "So no longer than that."

"I haven't taken a break yet tonight so she can't say anything," Candy said. "If she starts griping, tell her you don't where I am."

Trubel rolled her eyes, but stuffed Candy's ticket book in her apron.

The frigid air momentarily shocked Candy as she wrapped her arms around herself and considered going back for her jacket. Before she could decide, Drew pulled her to him, kissing her as if it had been days and not hours since they had seen each other.

"What does your partner think of eating here every night just so you can spend ten minutes kissing your girlfriend?" she asked when they finally pulled away.

"He thinks I should marry you," Drew replied.

"Really?"

"Well, it's working out so well for him, he thinks everyone should be so blissfully married," Drew cracked. Franco's wife's disapproval of most anything to do with him was the source of many late night conversations between the two partners.

"That's so sweet," she smirked.

"When do you get off?" he asked.

"Two. Don't worry. Trubel gets off then, too," she said. "We'll walk home together."

"What are our plans this week?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Rosalee and Monroe want us to come over there on Christmas Eve. Mom and DeEtta will be there to, so if you want to bail, I'll understand," she said.

"Nonsense. I'll be there," he kissed her again.

"Well, just be warned, Monroe is a little intense about Christmas," she said.

"Isn't that guy a little intense about everything?" Drew asked.

Candy nodded her agreement before spending the rest of her ten minutes kissing him.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

* * *

"You'll be back tonight?" Rosalee asked as Candy was getting ready to leave her house.

"Yep. I work until five, and then Drew is picking me up at six," she replied.

Rosalee paused for a moment, "Candy, have you told mom and Dee that he's kehrsheite?"

Candy looked guilty. "It hasn't come up."

"Candace!" Rosalee exclaimed. "Don't you think they should know?"

"Why?" Candy shrugged. "Between three Blutbadden and two Grimms being here tonight, a kehrsheite should be the least of anyone's worries."

"Yes, except for the fact that their daughter/sister isn't head over heels in love with the Blutbadden or the Grimms," Rosalee replied. "Mom has to know, everyone needs to know, just so they don't start talking about wesen or the council or something in front of him."

"Fine," Candy shrugged. "Tell them. I'm late for work." She walked out the door. Truth was, she just hadn't thought about telling her mom, but if Rosalee told them for her, even better.

* * *

Okay, so maybe telling Rosalee to tell their family about Drew wasn't the smartest idea. She had no idea how they were going to react to him. She hoped that they would just be happy that she was happy, but remembering DeEtta and the rare steak the night they met Monroe made her think that wasn't going to be the case.

"Wow. You look nice," she said as she opened the door for Drew.

"You sound surprised," he smirked.

"Not surprised, and you smell good too," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "You know we could just stay here and do this instead."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

Before she could reply, her phone rang. "It's Rosalee." She answered, "Walking out now. Ten minutes max. Okay." She hung up. "They're on to us."

"Knew they would be," he replied.

"Come in, come in," Monroe said, ushering them in.

Wu's eyes widened as he saw all the lights and decorations.

"I warned you," Candy laughed.

"You said intense, not nuts," he replied.

"Candy!" Gloria swept Candy up in a hug. "I've missed you, Darling."

"Mom, please," Candy said, acting irritated, but she hugged her back as enthusiastically.

"And you must be Drew," Gloria said, releasing Candy and grasping his hands warmly. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Candy talks about you all the time." She looked at Candy, her face showing her surprise, but only for a moment before her smile slid back in place and she took both by the hand. "Come, let's sit and talk before everyone arrives."

"Where is Dee?" Candy asked.

"Getting a drink," Gloria answered.

"Gee, there's a surprise," Candy said.

"Nonalcoholic. Candace, be nice. Your sister is trying," Gloria said. "She's been going to AA since Rosalee's wedding."

"Sorry if I don't think it's going to work," Candy said. DeEtta had been in out of treatment all of Candy's life. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Gloria smiled politely. "Candace now is not the time..," her voice low and warning.

"Candy!"

Candy stood up as Dee approached them. "Hi, DeEtta." She hugged her sister. "Dee, this is Drew. Drew, this is my sister, DeEtta."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." DeEtta smiled like a cat with a new mouse, instantly recognizing him as a kehrsheite like Rosalee had said.

Candy glared at her, trying to warn her not to start anything. Sometimes the only thing worse than Dee being drunk was Dee being sober and a kehrsheite in a room full of wesen would make a great target.

"So, how long have you been dating my darling little sister?" she asked.

"How long have you been sober?" Candy countered.

"Not long enough for this, Baby Sister," Dee said with a laugh.

"DeEtta," Gloria warned. "Go see if Rosalee needs some help."

"Rosalee's fine," she replied.

"Go check," Gloria insisted. She was not going to see tonight turn out like when they met Monroe.

"Fine." DeEtta skulked off like a scolded kid, but she wasn't finished. During desert, she started again.

"So, Drew, Candy says that you are a police officer, are you a detective like Hank and Nick?" she asked.

"No, I'm a patrolman," he answered.

"So you are just starting out?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I've been on the force for four years."

"Then why are you still just a patrolman?" Dee said bitingly. "Are you not very good at it?"

Drew was silent and Candy was forcing herself to remain so. Hank, however, spoke up.

"Wu's just being modest, DeEtta," he said. "He's not just a patrolman. He's a sergeant in Patrol and he's the head of crime scene. He's not aiming for detective, he's aiming for Captain."

"Yeah, he already runs the place," Nick laughed.

"Thanks, guys," Drew said, placing his napkin on his plate and standing up. "But she's already made up her mind about me. Rosalee, Monroe, thank you for a great meal, but if you all will excuse me, we lowly patrolmen don't get holidays off." He headed for the door.

"Dee," Candy said, regaining her composure. "How is it that you are more of bitch now than when you were drinking?" She followed Drew out. The ride home was silent.

"Babe, I'm sorry about Dee," she said when he walked her up.

"Candy, it's okay. She doesn't want you to date me. It's not the first time," he said.

"Look, Dee's a bitch, okay? Don't let her get to you," Candy said. "She's a bitch to Monroe too. She hates men. Or maybe she hates Rosalee and I being happy when she's so clearly not. I don't know. And I don't care. I love you." As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she fell silent and then she realized she didn't regret it. She smiled and stepped closer to him. "I love you."

He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you, too." He kissed her again. "But I really do have to go to work."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Come back in the morning?"

"I'm getting off at six," he replied. "You really want me to wake you up that early?"

She shook her head and pulled a key from her purse. "Don't wake me. Come join me. This is for you. Let yourself in. I'll text you the alarm code."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She had been very insistent that they not make a habit of sleeping over.

"Certain," she replied with a smile. She kissed him again. "Now go to work."

* * *

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.

A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

* * *

"What time do you get off work tonight?" Drew asked Candy as she got ready to leave for work. She had spent the night with him, but he didn't have to be at work until noon.

"One in the morning," she said. "I'm working a split shift. It sucks. I'm on eight to twelve, then nine to one."

He nodded. "I'll come by and walk you home."

"And stay there?" she grinned, looking at him in the mirror.

"Or you could stay here again," he said. "Technically, I am getting off work first." Since Christmas, they had rarely spent a night apart, usually staying over at whoever got home first's house.

"Yes, but I would have to go home and get some more clothes," she replied. "So, we might as well just stay there." She put her lipstick down and went over and sat on the bed beside him.

"You know, you could just move in here," he said. "Then we wouldn't have to decide this every day."

"No good," she sighed, feigning distress. "What would I do with Trubel? One breakfast and she would burn the house down."

"Trubel is grown," he said. "I'm sure…," he paused, remembering her attempt at cinnamon toast the last night he had stayed over there. "Nevermind. I'm not sure of that. Good point. Besides, I wouldn't make you leave your best friend."

"Thank you, Darling," she leaned over and kissed him. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight. We'll decide then."

"Bye, Babe," he said, hoping to get a little more sleep before work.

Candy opened the door and jumped back and yelped, not expecting to see the now startled woman standing, poised as if to knock on the door.

"I'm sorry," Candy said, her hand pressed against her throat. "I didn't expect anyone to be standing here. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Drew Wu," Dana said, looking confused. She comforted her daughter, Emmaline, who was in a carrier on her chest.

Drew heard Candy yell and had gone into the living room to see Dana standing at his door, talking to Candy.

"Drew," she said, smiling at him over Candy's shoulder.

Candy stepped back and looked at Wu as he walked to the door.

"Candy," he said. "This is my friend, Dana Tomas."

"Oh, you're Dana," she smiled, holding out her hand. "Drew has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She shook Candy's hand then turned to Wu. "Sorry for the intrusion, I tried to call, but Emmaline and I was in the neighborhood and thought we might invite you to have breakfast with us."

"That sounds like fun," Candy said looking at her watch. "It was so nice to meet you, but I have to run or I'll miss the MAX."

Wu kissed her again before she left, leaving his standing in the doorway with Dana. "I'm sorry," he said. "Come in, have a seat."

Dana stepped inside his apartment and hugged him awkwardly, careful of Emmaline. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That wasn't my decision, Dana," he replied.

"I know," she said, looking down at Emmaline. "It was mine, and it was wrong. That is one of the reasons I have wanted to talk to you. Sam left. He's gone back to the Philippines."

"Sorry to hear that," he said.

"Well, don't be. After the ordeal with his mother, I'm just glad to have a break from that family for a while," she said. "But I don't want to talk about that. So what do you say? Want to go to breakfast with us?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Just let me put on some clothes."

Dana took a seat as Drew disappeared into the bedroom. She lifted Emmaline out of her carrier and held her. She thought about Drew's girlfriend as she looked at her daughter. She hoped she was wrong, but she knew she wasn't. It was in the way Candy had rolled her head when she answered the door and the way she had jerked back when Drew had appeared.

She knew she had to warn him, like she wished someone had warned her, but how could she? He would just think she was making up some crazy story to get him back. He didn't even believe that he had seen an Aswang, much less that it was Lalani Tomas. To be true, it had taken Sam revealing himself to her to convince her she had seen one, as she had believed him to be telling her some crazy story to get out of being a real father to Emmaline. Really, who would believe that he had to leave them so that Emmaline would be free of his family's 'curse' of turning into a terrifying, baby-eating, monster over that he just couldn't hack being a father?

"Ready to go?"

Drew's voice shook her from her thoughts. He looked good in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked happy and relaxed. She smiled and nodded.

"Help me get Emmy back in her carrier," she said, motioning for him to take the baby.

He cradled Emmaline against his chest. "Hey, there, Emmaline. It's about time we met."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
